GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei
GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei (aka Arche Drei) is a variant of the GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei and GNW-20000 Arche Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: War Chronicles. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Arche Gundam Drei a mobile suit for Nena Trinity that only existed through data.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 13 "Arche Drei" The Arche Drei's equipment has a combination of Gundam Throne Drei and Arche Gundam. Its frame is mostly derived from Arche Gundam, but has the head switched to a dome-type similar to the Throne Drei. The Arche Drei also possesses a Core Fighter that can function as a an escape unit in emergencies. Unlike the version used for the GNZ series of mobile suits, however, the Core Fighter does not carry the solar furnace with it during escape. It's GN Handgun also possesses a beam saber mode. Despite the unit having nothing more than a pair of GN fangs (one in each skirt armor) and a GN handgun/beam saber in terms of armaments, the Arche Drei retains the high performance of the original Arche Gundam, meaning it can engage in direct combat. It was mentioned that if Arche Drei were to have battled Arche Gundam, it's GN Stealth Field would have been able to disrupt Arche Gundam's communications, radar, and beam composition. This would have left the Arche with only it's buster sword and line-of-sight against an unhindered Arche Drei. Armaments ;*GN Fangs :The Arche Drei features two GN Fangs, one in each side skirt. They are bigger in size than the original Arche's fangs, suggesting an increase in power. ;*GN Handgun :The Arche Drei features a GN Handgun mounted on the right forearm. Unlike the original GN Handguns utilized by the Thrones, the Arche Drei's GN Handgun features a beam saber function. When firing the GN Handgun, the barrel of the gun/ beam saber slides out from the forearm in a similar fashion to Exia's GN Sword. System Features ;*Bit Control System ;*GN Stealth Field Variants ;*GNW-20000 Arche Gundam History This unit was promised to Nena Trinity in order for her to take her revenge on Ali Al-Saachez if she were to come and work for the Innovators.Gundam00.net Sidestory Section It was likely not to have physically existed, although it is known to exist in data and concept. Pics Gallery GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei MS Head Lineart.jpg|GNW-20003 - Arche Gundam Drei - MS Head - Lineart GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei Side Binder Lineart.jpg|GNW-20003 - Arche Gundam Drei - Side Binder/Fang Storage - Lineart GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei Backpack Lineart.jpg|GNW-20003 - Arche Gundam Drei - Backpack Hardpoint - Lineart GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei GN Stealth Field Lineart.jpg|GNW-20003 - Arche Gundam Drei - GN Stealth Field Emitter - Lineart GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei GN Handgun Lineart.jpg|GNW-20003 - Arche Gundam Drei - GN Handgun - Lineart Arche Drei vs Arche.png| Arche Drei vs Arche CG Arche Drei.jpg| CG Arche Drei CG_Arche_Drei_Rear.jpg| CG Arche Drei Rear Srwhotnewshj0111033.jpg Srwhotnewshj0111034.jpg Srwhotnewshj0111035.jpg Srwhotnewshj0111036.jpg Notes & Trivia *The word Arche is a Greek word that can be translated as "origin". This is unusual as the Arche Gundam is farther from the original 0 Gundam than even the Reborns Gundam that was developed at a later time. However it could be a reference to the pilot who was the origin of Setsuna F. Seiei's combat abilities. The second part, Drei, is the German word for the number three. References Srwhotnewshj0111029.jpg Srwhotnewshj0111030.jpg 1290623418522.jpg|Arche Gundam Drei External Links Category:Anno Domini mobile suits